


Short: Show Them What You've Got

by doki2_pep



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, Balcony Scene, Celebrities, Dominance, Gay, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Quartet Night - Freeform, Reiji - Freeform, Rough Sex, Uta No Prince Sama - Freeform, Utapri - Freeform, Yaoi, kotobuki, kurosaki - Freeform, ranmaru - Freeform, ranmaru kurosaki - Freeform, reiji kotobuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doki2_pep/pseuds/doki2_pep
Summary: Quartet Night's Kurosaki Ranmaru and Kotobuki Reiji arrive at a hotel to spend the night before their big rehearsal. Ranmaru's cocky attitude causes a peaceful night in the cities to become something completely different.





	Short: Show Them What You've Got

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published piece! The story is meant to be short and roughly written- as it was made shortly after a conversation about balcony sex LOL.

As the paparazzi crowded around the hotel entrance, Ranmaru and Reiji gave one final wave before going inside. “The girls sure love us”, Reiji pants. “Heh- tell me about it”, Ranmaru agreed. After checking in with the front desk, the two made their way up to the elevators. “Why can’t the agency just give us separate rooms”, Ranmaru grumbles in disappointment. “Oh come on Ran-Ran, they know the two of us are best buddies and deserves to be together”, Reiji beams as he pats Ranmaru’s shoulders.

After the short lift, the two walk through a quiet, narrow hallway. “Let’s see… Room 724…. 724… ah-ha!” Reiji exclaims. After searching through his pockets, Reiji slides the card key into the door’s slot- which made a small click. As the door opened, the men were immediately welcomed by a cool, clean breeze. The room was brightly lit and the marble tiles were so spotless, that their faint reflection can be seen off them. Reiji scampers inside then plants his body on the bed, “Mmmm! What a comfy bed!” Ranmaru on the other hand slowly walks up and opens the window for fresh air, “Oi, this place even has a balcony”.

Several hours have passed and the sky was slowly beginning to darken. Ranmaru and Reiji were now settled in and were comfortably sitting on their beds watching TV. The two have been quiet for some time now- making Reiji desperate to start a conversation, “So I guess tomorrow’s the big rehearsal huh”. Ranmaru was busy munching on a handful of potato chips, but nods in agreement. An awkward silence filled the room and Reiji opens his mouth again, “You know, this bed makes me want to do things. I can show my girls how to have a good time!” After swallowing, Ranmaru furrowed his eyebrows and smirks, “heh, like the hell you can”.

Reiji props himself up and looks over at Ranmaru, who was still busy eating his chips. A serious expression grew on Reiji’s face and he walks over to Ranmaru’s side. Ranmaru was focused on the television, but was clearly bothered by Reiji’s presence. “What part of personal space do you not understand?” Reiji remains silent but continues to look over at Ranmaru. Now annoyed, Ranmaru let out a loud sigh and gets out of bed, “I’m gonna go take a leak”. Before he heads towards the bathroom, Reiji forcefully pushes Ranmaru back on his bed- who was now lying on his back. Shocked by the sudden movement, Ranmaru looks up at Reiji, who was looking above him, “Oi! What the hell!?” Without warning, Reiji drew his face towards Ranmaru and kissed him.

Ranmaru was overwhelmed with emotions of anger and confusion that he couldn’t move a single muscle. A thread of saliva was visible as Reiji pulled back. “Better not underestimate me Ran-Ran”, he smirks. As Reiji drew his face closer for another round, Ranmaru struggles to free himself but failed as Reiji pinned his arms and legs down on the bed. Reiji’s lewd tongue enters inside Ranmaru’s mouth and begins to entwine with his. After some time, Reiji begins to feel a light push against his thigh. He looks down and sees a large bulge forming inside Ranmaru’s jeans.

“Not so tough are you”, Reiji pants. Ranmaru’s face was flushed red with pure embarrassment. Without looking directly into Reiji’s eyes, he responds, “Be quiet”. As Reiji pins Ranmaru’s arms down, he glides a hand down and begins to play with his belt. “H-hey stop”, Ranmaru struggles in Reiji’s grip. Despite Reiji’s size, he was a lot stronger than he appeared to be. Reiji ignores Ranmaru’s pleas and eventually frees his half-hard cock. Reiji firmly wraps his hand around it and begins moving his hands up and down.

Initially feeling angry and confused, Ranmaru begins to feel a sweet numbness flow through his body. He relaxes his muscles and watches Reiji suck his cock, which has grown to full length. Having so much pride, Ranmaru got cocky, “well, just about any guy can do this in bed”. Reiji stops playing with Ranmaru’s dick and looks up at him with a slightly heated expression. Without warning, Reiji forcefully brings Ranmaru up to his feet and heads towards the balcony. “OI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”, Ranmaru exclaims. Reiji walked behind Ranmaru and held his arms together, “If you’re so full of yourself, why don’t you show it to everyone”. Ranmaru’s confidence immediately drained as he got a glimpse of pedestrians walking down the city streets down below. Several buildings also surrounded the balcony- so close that the two can be easily seen. “Reiji, seriously, cut it out”, Ranmaru begged.

Reiji begins to undo his belt and exposes his hard throbbing cock. Without a word, he tilts Ranmaru’s head down and enters him from behind. The pain was sharp and sudden that Ranmaru gasped- covering his hands over his mouth to suppress his voice. “Come on now, show them what you’ve got”, Reiji pants as he pounds him. While scared and embarrassed, the sweet, numbing sensation intensifies and Ranmaru’s voice begins to break. Precum begins to steep out from the tip of Ranmaru’s penis, swinging back and forth with the movement. As Reiji gains speed, Ranmaru places both hands against the railing for support.

“Hah- I think I’m getting close”, Reiji gasps weakly. He then places a hand on Ranmaru’s cock and begins to stroke it viciously. Ranmaru’s vision was becoming blurry- the feeling of pleasure was reaching its limit. Reiji’s voice also begins to break and he gently rests his head on Ranmaru’s back, “…together now”. Reiji thrusts harder and eventually lets out a powerful moan. His hips shake as he pushes deep inside Ranmaru- releasing hot semen. Ranmaru also lets out a powerful gasp. His thick, translucent fluids shoots in spurts to the city streets down below. After catching their breaths, the two gazed at each other with heavy eyes- falling into a deep kiss.


End file.
